


angel breeze

by hehatesbullies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Butt Slapping, Fluff, Gen, Holy fuck its adorable, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can and Dean are laying on a hilltop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel breeze

   It was a happy spring day for the boys. No demons, no apocalypses, no anything to spoil their mood. Dean and Castiel were on a hilltop, Dean laying on his stomach reading a comic book and Cas sitting upright and leaning against the hunter's side, elbow resting lightly on the small of his back as he engorged himself in the emoticons. 

    Suddenly, the angel had an idea. With a smirk, he landed a swat to Dean's magnificent ass. Dean yelped and jumped a little, face tinting pink. "What the hell?" He turned to Cas, eyes demanding an explanation for his boyfriend's outburst. "There was a bee." Cas lied, smiling innocently. Dean huffed and turned back around, reading his comic. 

      _Swat._

    Cas smacked his ass again. "Wow, there's a lot of bees." Dean chuckled and rolled over, pinning the angel to the ground and silencing his giggles with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this was the fic that nobody asked for based on a piece of fanart linked here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BFEiKNIO7Wi/


End file.
